Time Bomb
by IsaacTheGreat
Summary: Just a drabble I did of Stridercest to the song Time Bomb by All Time Low. I don't own Homestuck, the characters, or the song. Enjoy!


_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold  
Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control  
Oh, on a wire, we were dancing  
Two kids, no consequences_

Bro was dead. Both of them were. You both knew that. You knew the other wasn't... _actually_ your Bro. You think that made it easier to get into bed with him. Regardless, it was still a secret. You couldn't tell your friends anything, you didn't know what they would think. You knew it was fucked up. You knew that. But.

You loved him.

That's why, even though you're supposedly his dad, or he's yours, or whatever, and you knew it was going to be hard, you fought to be with him.

With Dave. _  
_

The first night in the new universe you all got drunk as fuck. You and Dirk had ended up stumbling into you apartment (which you guess you'd be sharing with him) trying to tear off the other's clothes. Somehow you made it to your room before either of you were nude and you shoved him onto your bed, climbing over him. You shared a heated kiss, your hands sliding down his chest. You kissed and nipped down his neck and chest, stopping at his hip to grab lube and a condom.

 _Pull the trigger, without thinking  
There's only one way down this road_

"You know Dave, there's only one way this could end." He look over at you, your face set and looking at the blank flat screen in front of you.

"Who says we have to accept that? We make our own rules now, we can be happy." He grabs your hand and you look at him through both of your shades.

"But do you really think this is the right thing?" Your brows furrow.

"Of course." __

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode_

"Dirk, listen to me!"

"Why, so you can keep bitching at me for no reason? Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

You thought you loved him. You thought you were prepared to fight for this. For him.

"Fuck you! Get out of my apartment!"

He turns around, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline.

"What?"

You straighten up, your shoulders pushing back and your arms crossing over your chest.

"You heard me. Get out."

He turns around and leaves without another word.

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
_

You find him sprawled out on the futon, passed out with a beer in his hands and tear tracks on his face, and your stomach falls. You shake him awake and he blinks open his eyes blearily.

"Dirk?" You nod, and he launches himself at you, arms going around your neck in a desperate hug.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I love you. Please don't leave." You sigh.

"I thought you knew by now Dave," Your arms move to hug him back, one hand in his hair, the other on the small of his back. "I could never let you go."

 _We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
_

You hear a crash from the room he uses as his workshop, and run in. You find him absolutely raging, face red, teeth bared, throwing robot parts against the wall to break into a hundred pieces and swearing loudly. You walk over to him slowly, making sure to keep out of shot of the projectile metal. You walk up behind him and slowly wrap your arms around his centre. You can feel him jump, but he relaxes into your hold almost immediately, dropping the unfinished arm he was about to throw.

"I don't know what's wrong bro, but don't you think these robots have suffered enough today? Let's go strife."

He nods deftly and follows you to the roof.

 _Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way_

You latch your teeth to his throat, earning a heavy moan as his back bends and the mattress creaks its protest. Your hands skitter down his sides, resting on his hips. Dave reaches under the bed and his hand comes back with lube and a strip of condoms. You grab the condoms and he takes a minute to calm his breathing while you rip one off and put it on yourself. You go back to kissing him hungrily, swallowing his moans. One of your hands moves up over his chest to play with his nipples, and soon he is keening loudly into the kiss.

You sit up slightly to pour some lube on your hand, taking a minute to warm it up before you move your hand to his taint. Your breath catches when you look at Dave, his eyes low and clouded with lust, chest huffing with quick erotic pants. You push in the first one half way, letting him get used to the feeling. No matter how many times you do this, the initial penetration is always a weird feeling. You start to move it around, and before long you're adding a second and third finger. When Dave is practically chanting your name, begging you to just "put it in me, god damn I'm not going to get any looser Dirk", you take your fingers out, wiping them on the sheets beside your thigh. You take a minute to lube up your covered cock, enjoying the look on Dave's face as he tries so hard to wait for what he knows is going to be nirvana.

You line up with his entrance, one hand on your dick and the other on his hip, rubbing soothing circles into the bony part with your thumb. When you see him relax somewhat, you push the head in. The ring of muscle gives way and you slowly push the rest of the way in, causing Dave to moan. You smirk, your hands moving to his thighs and lifting his legs to drape over your shoulders for a better angle. You start out slow, moving your hips in a languid circular motion until that wasn't enough for either of you. You slowly build up momentum, Dave's moans growing louder and louder until you're pretty sure all of the other tenants in the building can hear him. You don't moan, you're a quiet person during sex; surprise surprise. Instead you huff and sigh, your hot breath ghosting over Dave's skin as you bend over him to mutter dirty things in his ears.

"Oh god yes... You're so good... Your ass is so god damn tight. You dirty little slut, can you feel the way your ass is just squeezing my cock. Fuck yes, you like that don't you... So fucking good..."

And he's muttering right back.

"Fuck... Fuck... Dirk... Don't stop... Shit. God damn... So amazing... You fill me up so nice... Need you... Fuckin' love your cock..."

Your brow grows slick with sweat, and your breath mixes with Dave's as the two of you don't even remember how to kiss properly; tongues twisting and mixing between you. You wrap a hand around Dave's cock, pumping once, twice, and he's gone, back arcing off of the bed in the most beautiful way as his mouth opens in a silent scream. His ass tightens around you and you know you're not far behind him. You thrust a few more times and bury yourself to the hilt as you come, nails digging into his thighs as you ride out your orgasm.

As soon as you come down from your orgasmic high, you pull out of him, peeling off the condom and throwing it in the trash bin next to his desk. Dave is laying on the bed, out of breath with closed eyes, his mouth hanging open as he tries to calm his thundering heart. You lay down next to him, turning on your side and throwing an arm around his waist and you can feel sleep pulling at your eyelids. He smiles tiredly at you, brushing s bit of hair out of your face as he relaxes into the pillows. You grab the blanket at the end of the bed and pull it over the both of you, cuddling into his side.

"I love you Dave, so fuckin' much."

"I love you too, Dirk."

 _Well there's no way out of this  
So let's stay in  
Every storm that comes,  
Also comes to an end._

 _Oh, resistance is useless  
Just two kids stupid and fearless  
Like a bullet shooting the love-sick  
There's only one way down this road_

You survey the room, nodding in satisfaction to yourself. Dirk and your anniversary is today, and Egderp came over earlier today to help you set up. You have candles lit all around the apartment (which you hope won't burn the place down; fingers crossed), which are the only source of light, and rose petals leading all the way to the bedroom. Dirk would never admit it, but he's a total sap for romantic shit.

You hear the keys in the door (you locked it for the first time in months to stall him a little so he didn't surprise you by walking in while you were still setting up) and flash step to the bedroom, shutting the door silently just as the front door opens. You allow yourself a small smile; Egderp's stupid prankster persona must be rubbing off on you.

You can hear Dirk's surprise and confusion at seeing the apartment empty and in the state you left it. You hear his socked feet move across the wood floor and move to sit on the bed, bouncing twice as you fall onto the mattress. You have just enough time to shuck your clothes and pull the blanket over your naked form before Dirk walks in, face dubious as his brain tries to register what his eyes are seeing.

"Dave, what- ?"

You smile. "Happy anniversary babe."

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go_

You spin around in your chair, closing down your internet browser as you regard Dave sitting on your bed. He's typing away at his laptop, no doubt updating one of the countless blogs he's running. His tongue pokes through pressed lips in concentration, and you can't help but smile. He never lets anyone see this side of him; relaxed, calm, open. No one except you, and that means more to you than any gift or promise ever could.

 _We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way_

"Hey Dave," You look up from your laptop to see Dirk regarding you with his arms crossed over his chest in thought. You raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

He takes a minute to internally debate with himself, probably trying to decide if he should say what he wanted to or just brush it off. "You ever heard of the song Time Bomb?"

You blink.

"What?"

"Time Bomb. It's a song by All Time Low; that guy Sollux showed me at work today. I think it fits us kinda well."

You think for a minute. Maybe you should look it up later. You look at Dirk to see he's already a step ahead of you, turned back at his computer, pulling up YouTube.

"Here, check it out."

 _Got my heart in your hands_

 _like a time bomb ticking  
It goes off, we start again  
When it breaks, we fix it  
_

 _Got your heart in my hands_

 _like a time bomb ticking  
We should know better  
But we won't let go_

You hug him close as he shakes, sobs wracking his body. You look into the darkness of your bedroom, a frown set on your face. It's been a while since either of you had nightmares, but Dave had a really bad one tonight. The bad ones were usually about his bro. However, he never woke up this scared or depressed, never cried this long. You're a little worried, but you want to give him a chance to calm down before you ask any questions.

When his shaking has lessened considerably, you put your hands on his shoulders and bow your head to try to look him in the eyes. His face is blotchy and red, and his eyes are shut tight against the memory of his nightmare.

"Hey, Dave. Can you look at me?"

He opens his eyes slowly, taking in your face, which no doubt is showing all of your concern at the moment. Fresh tears fill his eyes and he rests his head against his knees. Your frown deepens.

"Hey man, come on. You're okay now. I don't know what your nightmare was about, but whatever it was, it's over." You pause for a minute before adding, "And you can tell me what it was about, if you want. I'll listen."

You think you see is shoulders visibly sag, and you can just barely hear the sigh that escapes his lips. When he moves to sit up, you withdraw your arms from around him, instead settling one on his thigh as he sits criss cross in front of you on the bed. He takes a deep breath before looking you in the eyes.

"You remember when I told you how my bro died, right?" You nod. How could you have forgotten; it gave Dave nightmares for weeks dredging up those memories. "Well, it was a lot like that, except it wasn't Bro." He looks up from his lap, and there are more tears in his eyes. "I thought it was, you know? I've kind of gotten used to those nightmares. I see him dead or dying, I try to take out that god damned sword, and then I wake up..." His tears spill over, and he's quick to catch them on his sleeve. "I swear I thought it was the same. It all looked the same... Except when I walked up to the body, it was too small... It wasn't Bro, Dirk... It was you. You were laying dead on John's planet with my sword through your chest and all I could do was cry and stare into your dead dull eyes. It was so fucked up, I just-"

You hug him to your chest, petting his hair and making shooshing noises. You remember when the two of you first met and he thought you were his bro, just younger. You thought the same thing, but the both of you eventually learned the other was a completely different person than what they expected. It actually doesn't surprise you that his mind replaced Bro's corpse with yours; it's an obvious psychological dupe, but Dave doesn't need logic right now, he needs someone to comfort him. So, you hug him closer still, one hand moving to his back and rubbing up and down his spine soothingly. You can feel all of his vertebrae, and you wonder if he's been skipping meals because of stress again. It wouldn't surprise you, he's been working on a script to take to Hollywood and the pressure to do as good as his other self is high.

You forget that you have to be at work early tomorrow, and you forget that Dave has an "appointment" with Rose at lunch. You forget that your alarm clock will go off in a few hours in favour of the body pressed against yours, clinging to your warmth.

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you let me go  
Like a time bomb  
_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby we're like a time bomb  
_

You and Dirk have been through a lot in the past few years, not including the game. Dirk, Sollux, and Roxy had all partnered up to run some robotics and technology store and it was becoming really popular. They were even getting orders for programs and robots from across the world. Meanwhile, you've been working on the SBAHJ movies. Before the game, you would never have imagined yourself here. Hell, before the game, a younger, alt version of your bro and movies made from shitty comics seemed like a crazy idea if anything.

You and Dirk have had your rough patches. You've fought and almost broke up, you've been so stressed that you didn't have time for the other and vise versa, and you've been so clouded by fear you almost let it ruin the only good thing you had left. You both made it through in the end, and now the both of you had successful careers where you followed your passions and did as you pleased.

Some people would probably tell you to leave, that a relationship with someone like Dirk couldn't possibly be healthy. You only have one thing to say to those people.

 _But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way _


End file.
